Duck Goes Sailing
by rkpiratedrawer
Summary: Duck wishes to go out to sea. He does in this story! Only Oliver can't stop worrying about his friend!


Montague is a Great Western Engine who works on the rails of Sir Topham Hatt on the island of Sodor. He is best known as Duck.

Oliver, another Great Western Engine, was once saved by scrap and had his debts to Donald. He also has a companion break van named Toad.  
Duck, Oliver and Toad would talk for hours and hours on end about the GWR. You would think they're brothers.

One day, after pushing several freight cars about, Duck, Oliver and Toad were taking a break and resting under a small shed. Duck was beside Toad, who was in a siding, and beside Oliver.

Duck looked up to the sky, closed his eyes, and sighed hopefully.

"What's wrong?" asked Oliver.

Duck shot open his eyes and stammered, his ideas would sometimes be considered silly to several engines, especially this particular one. "Oh n-nothing." He stuttered. "Just. I just had this silly dream once." he managed to say weakly.

"What kind?" Toad asked interested.

Duck glanced at Toad, then Oliver. He knew the next few words would have them bursting with laughter. But he still managed to say

"I wish to go out to sea."

There was a silence. Oliver and Toad looked at each other and smiled to Duck.  
"Duck," started Oliver. "We'd be lying if we said we didn't have our own silly dreams."

Toad smiled. "Yes, when we were about to be scrapped, Mr.Oliver and I had so many hopes and dreams of our own, but the most important was to get out safely."

"And we did!" grinned Oliver.

Duck was surprised, he never thought about it that way. "But going out to sea?" He laughed. "I understand getting saved but..."  
Toad interrupted. "If I remember well, it's just hoping and dreaming that can get you anywhere."

Duck smiled, followed by a pause.

"Well," said Duck. "I better get those freight cars down to the docks, it'd be nice to at least _see_ the sea."  
"We'll be behind you, Duck." Said Oliver. He and Toad were to bring items for a boat that was sailing in the afternoon.Duck started to pull some freight cars; they were listening to Duck, Oliver and Toad's conversation.

"Out to sea??!" Whispered one freight car.

"Who does this quack think he is?" Whispered another.

"Let's grant his wish." snickered a freight car.

They all giggled and snickered. Duck took no notice and kept pulling. Oliver wasn't far behind, he and Toad had smaller load. Everything was going fine...

And that's when it happened.

When Duck had his guard down, the freight cars shoved Duck, with the force of many, Duck kept going and going. He shouted and whistled loudly

"Help!" He called out.

Oliver saw this and tried to catch up, but Duck was travelling too fast! He whooshed past with a gust following after.  
Oliver knew he and Toad couldn't catch up, but they had to try, Oliver began to gain speed, but his driver knew having him to go too fast would resolve both of them unable to stop. Duck tried to put on his breaks, but by the time they were applied,

Duck charged by the harbour, broke past the buffers close to the water and flew like a rocket and landed to a leaving ship. The freight cars weren't so lucky, most of them fell in the water and some applied their breaks saving themselves. Duck was aboard a large metal goods ship, out of breath he couldn't whistle or talk. No one was on dock to see the engine land.

There Oliver shortly came, his jaw dropped. He tried calling out for someone to help him, but no one was around but him and Toad.

"What happened??" shouted Toad, for he wasn't able to see the disaster. Oliver ignoring Toad went backwards in a rush, desperate to look for help, he was panicking and whistling loudly, Toad then called out to Oliver's attention.

"MR.OLIVER!!" He boomed "Mr.Oliver, you must calm down!"

Oliver stopped and tried catching his breath, he was afraid that Duck would be too much weight and sink the ship, or the people on board would think of him as an item to sell. He caught his breath and started to choke out words; "Duck...flew...to...the...goods...ship" He gasped.

Toad gasped quietly. "Mr.Oliver," He said slowly and loudly "We must go to the dock manager, he has a phone. They'll call Sir TopHam Hatt."

Oliver agreed and tried to keep himself from panicking any more, Oliver and Toad's driver went in and explained the problem.  
They first called Sir TopHam Hatt, who was to arrive soon. Then they tried to transmit a report to the ship to return.Unfortunately the goods ship had mandatory items and could not turn back, after Oliver heard the news, he was pale and quivering, he scared for Duck.

The disaster was cleared by Rocky, and finally, Sir Topham Hatt came in to talk and investigate.

"We can't do anything." He said sternly. "The only thing we can do is wait until the ship returns, which will take about two weeks or so."

"Where did they go?" asked Oliver. He was gaining his colour back.

"To another country," he started "it's not far, but it's friendly. We'll be able to contact Duck once again after he's arrived. We cannot contact him now because of the transmitting lines being busy."

Toad frowned and Oliver turned pale again. The idea of going to another country was too much for him. Sir Topham hatt noticed Oliver and cleared his voice.

"Oliver and Toad, I understand how much this is for the both of you; you may rest in the sheds today. But tomorrow you both will work on the docks. Duck will be fine; I've been to that country myself and witnessed their kinship." Oliver nodded and managed to go back to his shed. He was quivering unable to control himself. He was worrying enough to be weeshing every minute or so.

"Mr.Oliver..." Began Toad. He was in a siding beside Oliver, he drew a stern face "We must be strong, Duck will be fine." he smiled weakly.

"Oh Toad..." he shivered "I'm just…just so worried."

"Well, you best have rest." Toad said. "For Duck's sake we'll have to work for both him and ourselves."

Oliver nodded.

And with that, Toad went to sleep. Oliver wasn't able to sleep at all.

The next day was sunny and gulls were singing. Oliver was now worried about the freight cars. What if they push him out to the sea too? Duck was lucky enough to land on a nearby ship, but what about himself? Or Toad?

Oliver felt sick, but continued his job. Toad was silent.

The freight cars were giggling non-stop about the incident, even the broken and half drowned ones that were on the siding,  
"Duck goes quack! He won't come back!" They giggled and cheered.Oliver was very cross, if he had the strength and will, he would push all of them in the water too. But instead he started to push them.

They then began quacking and giggling and started to gain power, they began pulling a lot, Oliver felt he was losing control, he gasped as they all began singing "We want to _see_ the sea! _See_, sea, _see_ sea!" They broke through the buffers and began sinking. Oliver couldn't stop himself, the driver jumped clear and Oliver fell in with a huge splash. His fire went out in a second and began drowning, he kept sinking and going deeper and deeper...

Then Oliver woke up with a yelp.

He was sweating nervously and gasping.  
Toad opened his eyes. "What happened Mr.Oliver?"

Oliver looked around only to see a crack of the sunl rising. He then had calmed down. "N-nothing, just had a nightmare."  
Toad frowned. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah." Stuttered Oliver. He was then depressed about the absence of Duck.  
Duck usually was the first to awake and sang about the Great western railway.

Oliver and Toad began to push freight cars.  
Just to be sure, they both agreed to take as much as two at a time. Oliver was shaking and couldn't concentrate, he then went to a siding be accident and had hurt his nose from the intense bump.

"Noww ye' won fenish tha jub that wey!" Said a voice.

Oliver looked behind him and saw both Douglas and Donald.

"Ya look like ye need sum help." Grinned Donald.

"Mindd if we joine?" Asked Douglas.

Oliver smiled weakly "Please." he pleaded.

"Stan asidee then!" Said both the engines, and in under two minutes they finished the job. One freight car thought it'd be funny to stall, the same car then had his teeth knocked out by Donald by a _small_ biff.

"Noww tha wasn too hardd!" Said Donald.

"Thank you sirs" Said Toad gratefully. "It's been hard to believe that Duck had gone out to another country."

"Coontry?! whyy travulin' the funnes' thing!" Exclaimed Douglas.

"Althoogh it was a harsh jub to comee tha' booth o' us" Worried Donald, remembering their first visit to Sodor.

"Aye, but Sirr Hatt kept as booth!" Winked Douglas.

Oliver felt much better, besides the worrying for Duck, he never thought how much fun Duck could be having.

"Is travelling that much fun?" asked Oliver quietly.

"OH AYE!" Screamed the two engines.

"Its tha' vhew tha's excoitin'!" Said Donald.

"Noo," Countered Douglas, "It's tha' sea breeze!"

"Vhew!"

"Breeze!"

"Vhew!"

"Bree-"

"Stop!" yelped Toad. "So it's the View and breeze?"

"Aye."

Oliver had a slight feeling of happiness, and then sadness grew. "The only travelling I ever had was to the scrap yard" he whispered.

Douglas shivered. "Aye..."

Donald was smiling "Enuff o' tha passt ya two, we best be happy fur Duook"

The two other engines smiled and nodded.

Two days later back at the shed, the eight main engines had finally got the story clear and understood. No one made fun of Duck or had been ashamed of him, if anything, it was probably the biggest,- and most exciting incident that has ever happened to the Island.

"I wonder what it's like to go out to sea!!" Peeped Percy happily.

"I wish I was the one going on that ship, everyone would _adore_ my red paint!" Smiled James.

"I agree," Laughed Henry, "The Frieght cars would've done us a favour!"

The engines laughed while James scowled at Henry.

"Travelling isn't that big of a deal" Huffed Gordon.

"It is if you're going to another country" Said Emily.

"Hey," Started Thomas. "What if we had a welcome party for Duck? I heard from Donald that Oliver and Toad have been down lately, so why not?"

All the engines agreed.

"I think it's best if a few of us had a talk to Sir Topham hatt" Said Toby "and Oliver, maybe he's still upset."

All the engines were volunteering to meet up with Oliver to tell him the news. (Even Gordon was feeling _a little _excited.)

Then Thomas went forward, he then stopped close to the turntable when he heard a whistle.

"It's Oliver!" Yelled Edward. Oliver was puffing with Toad.

The engines were pleased. Oliver was smiling.  
"Harold just brought this!" Peeped Oliver.

Oliver's driver held up a postcard, it had no name of the country, but a picture of Duck on the rails with other engines smiling were on the front. There was a tower behind them.Duck looked very pleased on the picture, his eyes were shining and he had a grin that was as if someone was pulling his cheeks apart.

_The driver read aloud the message behind the picture;_

_"I'm sure you're all worried about me, the fact is, the ride was certainly unexpected, in which I apoligize sincerly.  
__But it was a truely magnificent experiance. The country is beautiful and I've made some new friends. I miss everyone dearly, especially you Oliver, for you're like my brother..."_

Oliver blushed slightly and smiled.

_"I will be leaving today at night to sail back; I'll be over in probably three or four days. I miss you all.  
__-Montague."_

All the engines whistled in excitement.

"We were planning to have a welcome party for Duck, Oliver." grinned Thomas ."What do you say?"

Oliver's eyes were glossy.

"I think I speak for Mr.Oliver..."start Toad "that we all should-

"PARTEE!" Screamed James and everyone whistled again.

Oliver started laughing "Let's do this!" He peeped!

Gordon was the engine who asked Sir TopHam Hatt for permission.  
Sir Hatt agreed and all the engines whistled once more.

There was a lot of work, after their regular duties everyone pitched in to celebrate Duck's arrival, Oliver pondered why everyone wanted to do this…

"It's for the sake of the Western engines!" Whistled Edward.

"No one's ever travelled as far as Duck just for sightseeing." Mentioned Emily.

"It's too fun to pass!" Said both Percy and Thomas.

"Every engine deserves a bit of something now and then" Smiled Henry

"...I like parties is all" Grumbled Gordon.

Toby smiled "I think it's best for Duck just because he's done so much for-

"PARTEE!!!" screamed James.

Oliver felt his worries and sadness go away, he was actually excited too! Toad was happy just seeing Oliver smile once.  
Days past by like seconds, but when it was Duck's date of arrival, the day felt like it would be years before Duck would come. .  
It was night and all the engines were lined up waiting. It was estimated that by midnight the boat would arrive to Brendam docks.

"Where is he?!" peeped Percy impadiently.

"I...I see something!" Shouted Cranky.

All the engines were quiet in the dark, puffing in small doses and weeshing quietly. Oliver was tense, and Toad couldn't help but smile seeing Oliver worry so much." he will be fine, Mr.Oliver." he said.

Oliver twitched and smiled. "Thank you Toad" He whispered" You helped me a lot."

Toad smiled "Just doing what a break van should do."

Then the boat drew closer, everyone was silent.

On the boat was Duck, extremely excited. But curious where Oliver was. It was so dark he was wondering how the boat would stop safely.

Then it happened.

All of the docks were with glimmering lights every engine was there with smiling faces, and Oliver was there in the centre.

Smiling, glossy eyes and just...Happy.

Rocky had settled Duck down, as soon as he was down all the engines whistled in a great noise, everyone was filled with questions until Oliver finally asked

"Enjoy your trip?"

Duck sighed heavenly "Like I said, Magnificent...were you worried?"

"ME?" shreiked Oliver "Naw. never."

Everyone laughed.

Oliver smiled. Duck smiled back.


End file.
